Game Crossover ideas
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Some Ideas I thought I'll share with you of what games/fan make I should do. Enjoy!
1. Fluttershy's Mansion 3 ideas

**Phantom Fan 21:** Hey everyone! This is a update on my Fluttershy's Mansion 3, which is going to be call Fluttershy's Mansion Sun-Moon. Now the plot for Fluttershy-Luigi team up will not happen. I'm sorry, but this plot stay in my mind longer. But it will happen. Maybe some time in the future. Now let me tell you a little about the story. It be ten months since Fluttershy save Dark Moon Valley so that means she be ghost hunting for over a year now. Ghost Studies had made a new Ghost Seeker this time made for Unicorn users but gives it to Fluttershy to use, that means once more her wings will be pin under the weight. However this Ghost Seeker is both Ghost Seekers together, which means Fluttershy can now use the Power of Fire, Water and Ice just like with the Ghost Seeker 3000 and use the Bright Flash and Dark-Light like with the Ghost Seeker 5000. This Ghost Seeker is the 7000. Yes I'm going by doubles on the numbers.

And each Ghost Seeker has a second name. Ghost Seeker 3000 is now know as the Earth Pony mod. Because it was build for Ghost Studies before Fluttershy took his place. The Ghost Seeker 5000 is the Pegasus mod after Ghost Studies gave it upgrades to aloud Fluttershy to fly. Now the new one is call the Unicorn Mod. The Dark-Light is at full upgrade but now only shows hidden Shadowbolts. Yes the Shadowbolts Ghost make their return as well and they have more tricks then before. Once I work on the story I will tell them.

Now the reason I'm call it the Sun-Moon. That because an idea pop in my head that aloud Fluttershy to use two new abilities, however there are not for the Ghost Seeker. Halfway though the first Mansion Fluttershy fight a creature that not a ghost but will be beaten like one. After Fluttershy defeat it, she get the Sun-Moon medallion.

It a Medallion that a louds her to use the powers of the sun and moon, not control the Sun and Moon like Celestia and Luna can. When Fluttershy finds Light Orbs or Dark Orbs base on the time of Day, Fluttershy will store them for future use.

If Fluttershy's Sun meter (If this was a game) fills up, she will turn into Sun Fluttershy. As Sun Fluttershy, she mimics the Bright Flash stunning all ghost around her and lighting up the Darkest rooms. When she beat other Mini-Bosses, yes Mini-Bosses give her upgrades this time, Her Sun form get more powerful. At Level two, Sun Fluttershy's light shine farer then normal and more Ghosts get stun. At Level three, Sun Fluttershy stun all Ghost no matter where they at and Fluttershy can now call light to her hoof and release like ray of light to attack ghost. Sun Fluttershy look is different then Fluttershy. Her Mane and Tail turn to an golden-yellow color and her fur coat turns white. Her eyes have a white glow to them and she not like her normal self. Also as Sun Fluttershy, she a lot braver and less timid. Sun Fluttershy is the form of all of Fluttershy bravery and use it to make Fluttershy brave as well.

If Fluttershy Moon meter (again if this was a game) fills up, She will turn into Moon Fluttershy. As Moon Fluttershy she like black hole and can drain all Ghost Heath and refill her own life. Like Sun Fluttershy, She can get upgrades after beating Mini-Bosses. At Second level, Fluttershy Drain Ghost Heath faster and can find hidden passages in the Mansions. At third Level, Fluttershy drain Ghost Heath faster then her second level and now Moon Fluttershy can call forth an black energy ball that get bigger when there more Ghosts around and can use it to attack. Moon Fluttershy has a completely different look then Sun Fluttershy. Moon Fluttershy's form makes her Mane and Tail turn into a starry night like Luna's but without the star like sparkles. Her fur coat becomes a dark Blue that darker then Luna's. Her eyes now has a dark glow to them. Unlike Sun Fluttershy, Moon Fluttershy make her more scary then brave. And I'm not talking about her being scare by others , I'm talking about everypony else being scare of her! The Sun-Moon Medallion using Fluttershy's fear instead of her Bravery. She though is she fear by all, she uses her Moon powers only against ghosts.

However Both Sun Fluttershy and Moon Fluttershy can not use the Ghost Seeker in their forms. Instead the Ghost Seeker turn in a ball of lightness or Darkness (depends on the form) that follows Fluttershy around. When Fluttershy turn back to her normal self the Ball of lightness or Darkness goes on her back and turn into the Ghost Seeker 7000 as the power runs out. At First Fluttershy will have no idea what she did as Sun Fluttershy or Moon Fluttershy, but as she continues to Ghost Hunt, she will remember more and more what she did.

Now the plot, Because it been Ten Months since Fluttershy last Ghostly adventures, Ghost Studies builds a new Ghost Seeker, like I said earlier, And remember his old friends, Sweet Tooth and Brawl. An Unicorn and Pegasus that together with him form a team call Ghost Seekers which he name his Ghost Seekers mods after. Sweet Tooth runs a Sweet store like Pinkie but is not very well know. She has noting against Pinkie home and is glad to help out of Sweet Places she comes too. Brawl is all brawl, little brains. (Hence his name) He runs a weight gym that helps other ponies get in shape. They both had run in with Ghost Studies as he was on his way to Canerlot to show Fluttershy and her friends as well as the Princesses the new Ghost Seeker.

After catching up, Brawl tells him that they what to form the team together again and Ghost Studies states he now too old and be studying ghost during his time. Here Brawl mentions Ghost Studies life as ghost. Yes, a long time go Ghost Studies was a ghost. But he was no normal Ghost, he was the most scarcest ghost of all time, Face Terror. One he met his friends, her gave up his old life and was giving a pony body and gave himself new name which you all know as Ghost Studies.

Ghost Studies scoffs at his friend for mentions his life that he what to forget about and they arrived at Canerlot. After tell his old friends that he knew the Princesses, they walk in and Ghost Studies show the new Ghost Seeker 7000. After telling everypony that he use to be part of a team and tells them about his old friends but leaves put his past life.

Then A guard comes running in tell the Princesses that a strange hour glass has appear and they all go to check it out. After Brawl try to get rid of it by throwing, they discover the Hour Glass has taking over time and now Night and Day can only be set by it and it alone. Celestia and Luna has no power over it and helpless to fix the new problem. Then another Guard appears and tells the Princesses that six new Mansions has appear. This time instead of appear in one place all together, each mansion appear in six different locations in Equestria. So you can guess that Fluttershy now travel to the Mansions like before. However this time Fluttershy dose not all ways wear the Ghost Seeker.

There are Six Mansions but I'm only going to tell where three are and the Final Mansion with the main boss. The first one is in Cloudsdale, nick name Cloud Mansion. There Fluttershy met new types of ghost call Dark Hearts. Dark Hearts come in different sizes and each attack differently as well. Again once I work on the Story I'll tell more. It also there were Fluttershy gets the Sun-Moon Medallion. The Second Mansion is in Manehattan call City Mansion. Here Fluttershy learns about the Sun-Moon Medallion and get her first upgrade for it. The Third Mansion is in Dragons area which is call Cave Mansion. Here Fluttershy has a hard time getting through the Mansion because the Dragons try to stop her from getting her next upgrade and here Fluttershy's Moon form comes in handy more then her Sun form.

There is still three more Mansions and I only thought of one more, this one is in the Crystal Empire call the Crystal Mansion. It the second to last Mansion Fluttershy goes through. Here Fluttershy meets Crystal Dark Hearts. They, like the strong ghosts from Dark Moon Valley, are more powerful versions of Dark Hearts. Plus Fluttershy has a little control on what she does in her forms, but can't change her ways in the forms, So she still very brave and scary in them.

The Final Mansion takes place in Ponyville. No her Mansion is not the final Mansion, This Final Mansion is in the place were Fluttershy went though her first one. Guess where? Ghost Studies still helps but as time goes by Ghost from his past show up and more of his past life she revile to Fluttershy. Now each of her Friends goes thought the Mansion with her but One Fluttershy finds the Sun-Moon Medallion and it upgrades, she will be alone.

There still more ideas to come but here are some of the ideas I thought of. The last two Mansion don't have name yet, but I did think of the locations, there are in the Diamond Dog Area and the Changeling Kingdom. And Fluttershy gets to the place by flight, train, or teleportation.

Here are a couple game ideas. If it was a game, Ponyville will be the hub world to enter the other hub worlds and the place where Fluttershy can get some tips on what to do in each Mansion and hits on where to use her upgrade powers when she get them. Also I game idea if this was one, in multiplayer base on what Mansion you complete will unlock the other Mane Six you can play as. Each with different abilities and their own Ghost Seekers, By beating the Final Mansion you can unlock Celestia and Luna to play in multiplayer mode. Also by getting 100% game completion you can unlock Sun Fluttershy and Moon Fluttershy to play as. Their act just like the do in the game but they don't know each other because they are both Fluttershy.

And that all I got. If you have your own ideas, feel free to send them. I will post up more if any come, but for not that all I got. I'm Phantom Fan 21 saying thank you for reading and please review. Later!


	2. Metroid and MLP Crossover Ideas

**Phantom Fan 21:** Hey everyone! This is a Game crossover up date. Now whiling I will continue Twilight Prime, More ideas of other Mane 6 doing Metroid has appear in my head since I been look them up.

First up, Apple Jack. Now I can easy see her doing Metroid. She not the one to wait around, but thinks about what to do before heading into danger. Plus she can almost act just like Samus. The Power Suit will be given to her in which ever Metroid game, I haven't thought of one yet, and like Twilight Prime she gets all the upgrades for her suit. However, I'm having trouble thinking for ideas of Apple Jack doing a Metroid game. If you have requests or Ideas, send them. They might help me a little more.

Next is Rainbow Dash. She be a little how Apple Jack handle in her story, but the dare-devil pegasus all ways go to the danger head first without thinking. Rainbow Dash is a little more easy then Apple Jack but I still well need more help. Thanks to a Picture I fond from nickyv917 from DeviantArt, I had a better idea of what game to use. So far, this game has been (and is only one so far mind you) to be show, Metroid Fusion. Now I never play Metroid Fusion, but I seen peoples walkthroughs so I know what the game like. Plus I read the reviews on the Pictures and it gave ideas on who plays who. Like Rainbow Dash is on the front cover she, of course play's Samus. There are others on there, but I have no clue in who the play. One idea I hear when I was reading the reviews is that Lighting Dust play the SA-X. So I guessing that it will look like Lighting Dust but bare the name Rainbow Dash-X or RD-X for short. Of course I may just make the RD-X look like Rainbow, but I need more time to think on it. Plus, I have no clue of what the Fusion Suit will look like on Rainbow. Send ideas if you have any.

Now Rainbow Dash might be a bit easer because I don't have a lot ideas for Apple Jack. Plus I not sure if I should do Apple Jack or Rainbow Dash, or both of them. I have a poll up for it. Check it out and cast your vote. And send ideas if any come, I need help on them because the only Metroid Game I play and beat is the only Metroid game I own, Metroid Zero Mission. I seen the others but you know what they say, there a difference between watching and playing.

Sometimes cut scenes will play in my head but they may jump around, so I get trouble on writing them because my brain jumps to the spot after or before that and it gives me trouble. By the way, tony Feliciano if you are reading this, please stop writing the same type of review. Yes I'll put up more chapters, but right now I too distracted by other things, like this ideas.

One more thing. nickyv917 gave the picture title a name, Celestroid Fusion. Yes I know that not a real word but it sounds ok. Some people like Maretriod better, and that name sound ok too. May if I end up doing both Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash, I'll use the names to make the stories different. Apple Jack will be Maretroid and Rainbow Dash will be Celestroid.

That all I have really. I get so many ideas for different stories that is hard to write down the stories I want to do. I'm sure some of you out there had the some problem. Maybe I'll write a review of Celestroid Fusion, so You can all see what it could look like. Again, if you have ideas or requests please send them, they will help a lot. And Please vote on my homepage for which one I should do. Thank you!


	3. M&L DT and MLP Crossover Ideas

**Phantom Fan 21:** I have another Game crossover Idea. I been hearing about the new Mario & Luigi Dream Team game for the 3DS and I thought I try making it with MLP. Mario role will be play by Rainbow Dash and Luigi role will be play by Fluttershy. Bowser role, yes Bowser in it as you know it wouldn't be a Mario game without the Koopa King, will be by Chrysalis. Now I might leave the Pi'illos and Antasma the same from the game. As I know the game is RPG and I do play them, but rarely. I Play a little of Super Star Sega and beat Bowser Inside Story. I never play Partners in Time.

Like the game, Rainbow and Fluttershy will discover about the Pi'illos and the Dream world. I'm still looking up the game so it might take a while before it up. Now I don't know if I going to make it RPG like the game, maybe just for the Luiginary attacks, which I'm call Fluttershyinary, and the Hammers attack. Yes I said Hammers. The Hammers are going to be in it as well. Here why, Before this story (if I make it) Rainbow and Fluttershy get send to Mushroom Kingdom by the Elements and met up with the Mario Bros. After helping save Peach and being teach new team moves, It discover that the Elements send them there as a test to see if they can protect another Kingdom beside their home. As a gift, Mario and Luigi gave them their Hammers as reminder of them.

Now the team and Solo attacks moves, I really haven't thought on them. If anyone has team Attacks moves, please send them and how they are use and a name. As you can guess (if you seen or play the game) Rainbow will enter Fluttershy's dreams and free the Pi'illos, along the way they learn now attacks and discover new places, just like the game.

I just thought of this, In Fluttershy's dreams there be signs of her, Rainbow Dash and the Mario Bros going on their great adventure around the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus, Dreamy Fluttershy will be more brave then her real word self and some times the two Fluttershys will act the same, like facing a Giant Boss. Also there be times Fluttershy will dream of the Elements that will aid them in battle and act as a Finishing move for the Giant Boss Battles. And I making the same theme play from the Game during Giant Boss Battles. If you want to listen to it, just look for M&L DT Size Up Your Enemy or if you want all the music from the game, Just look for the Soundtrack of M&L DT .

And like the normal boss fights and normal fights in the Dream world from the game, Dreamy Fluttershy will aid Rainbow Dash by sharing her power, like how Dreamy Luigi does for Mario. In real World Battles, will be the same as the game. Now I not sure how I'm going to make this into a RPG, but I'll do my best. Since I'm still looking the game up, can some one send me a list of the Bosses that is in the game? That will help greatly! And send me what you all know about the game. As for a full walkthrough, I still searching. And don't tell me about Phoenixmaster1, I check him and he just started his walkthrough, so he's out.

The Solo Attacks, well...What a good for the Jumping attack? Jumping in the air and use they wings to do a second attack or Flying up and slam down on the enemy? Let me know. The Hammers Attack will be the same as the game, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will stand on their back hooves and use their front hooves to swing the Hammers.

I also saw that Bowser work with the new enemy Antasma and Chrysalis will do the same. I also peek at the end game to see Bowser turn against Antasma so Chrysalis will do the same as well. I know, I cheated for the ending, but I bet all of you did the same thing.

The two fights I really like, even though they are the same boss fought twice at different times, Is Bowser Battle using the power of Antasma and the Giant Bowser Battle which I thought was pretty cool and AWESOME! I hope if I do this story, I can do those parts. Now the Fluttershyinary Attacks will, maybe, be the same as the game unless anyone has a different idea.

OH and the items! What kind of items so I use? Besides Apples and Cupcakes, of course. I need some that will heal their HP and well...eh? I don't know what to call the BP in this story, Send me something that will help and I think PP might sound like it Pokémon, not Mario&Luigi. I almost forgot, Princess Peach role will be play by Princess Celestia and Starlow role is play...well I just thought of this a few days ago... Princess Luna. And the rest of the Mane 6 will stay at Canerlot to keep it and their home safe.

That all I got so far...If more come I write them down. So if you have any ideas that might help me on this story be sent them and I'll try to get it up. One more thing, this use to be spit into three chapters but I put them together.

* * *

******Scene Test 1**

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21: **A test scene that I thought of for the idea I what to write. Here a test fight of Rainbow and Fluttershy doing Mario & Luigi Dream Team. Starting with the fight with Antasma and Chrysalis, Because it a test Chapter, Rainbow all ready knows about the Dream world and Fluttershy becoming one with her. So bare with me, I want to see what people think before I get to the real story. By the way, I use some of the elements from the game and most of the fight is made up from my mind.

* * *

Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy Stood their ground as the Bat King Antasma fly in the air. Behind them lay the form of Princess Celestia. After going though many dreams, They finally fond a way in to the Dream Depths. They both ready to attack Antasma.

"No...no, It...it true...ANTASMA!" Prince Dreambert shout surprise to see a long time Enemy of the Pi'illos.

"So that bat Antasma huh? He doesn't look to tough." Rainbow said looking at the bat.

"Careful Rainbow, We in the Dream world remember? Any thing can happen." Dreamy Fluttershy remind her.

Rainbow kept her guard up for any thing that might happen, When a voice call out, "INCOMING!"

Behind them was another Dream Portal and Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy watch as an old enemy of theirs appear, Queen Chrysalis! The Changeling Queen land on her hooves and look around.

"What is these place?", She ask before spotting Antasma, "So Your the one that kidnap Celestia? Sorry but, Without her trying to stop me it won't be a whole lot of fun!"

Chrysalis fire a beam from her horn and knock Antasma away. She laugh and said, "That it? Talk about wimpy." Then spotted Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy.

"Well, well, If it isn't my two best mares from the wedding that you friend Twilight ruin." She said smiling.

"We are not your beast mares!" Dreamy Fluttershy shouted knowing what she said wasn't true.

"Well, I see you got braver, Scary Shy!" Chrysalis laugh.

"Hey, Don't think you can get Celestia this time, She had enough for one day!" Rainbow said ready to fight.

"Hehehe, Well then I just grab her with my magic and head back to the real world and..." Chrysalis stop as Antasma heard what she said and land on her face.

"Wha...? GET OFF!" Chrysalis shouted and try to use her hooves to pull off Antasma.

"ANTASMA...NO!" Dreambert shouted and try to reach him before he got out, but was blow away by a loud shockwave.

"Go...go back to the real vorld. Shrek," Antasma said still hanging on to Chrysalis face.

"I said, GET OFF!" Chrysalis shouted and use her magic to pull him off and threw him.

Antasma use his wings to slow down and flew back up to Chrysalis.

"I was going to take Celestia's power, but I change mind. You are evil and powerful. Vork with me. Shrek!" He said.

"Hey pal! I don't 'Vork" anypony, now move!" Chrysalis said.

"Wait I can make your wishes come true! SHREEEEK!" Antasma said and Chrysalis stop.

Antasma flew to the other side of Chrysalis and point a wing at Rainbow Dash and Dreamy Fluttershy.

"I can give you new moves to crush blue and yellow enemies. Shrek, hee, hee " He said.

"Hmm...Well my old moves are a little drag. Tell you what, Show me what you can do and I think about 'vork' you." Chrysalis said.

"Rainbow Dash! Dreamy Fluttershy! Be careful, I don't what going to happen but you mustn't let Antasma escape into the real world!" Dreambert said.

" BWAHAHAHA! Guess what Stupid Little Ponies? Bad Queen Chrysalis is about to get even BADDER! IT SHOW TIME!" Chrysalis shouted.

Just as Chrysalis said that, Antasma share his power by going in Chrysalis and a purple glow appear around her.

"Grrr, Come on Fluttershy! LETS A-GO!" Rainbow shouted.

"Right! OKIE DOKIE!" Dream Fluttershy shouted and share her power with Rainbow.

Rainbow soon grain the yellow glow she gets every time she and Dreamy Fluttershy work together. Both of them was using power of two dream creatures, however, Rainbow has the upper hand. She more use to the new power and Chrysalis just started using it.

"Well, well, I see you two can work together in the body. Well, Let's see you stop me!" Chrysalis shouted and flew into the air leaving a black and green blur.

Antasma has increase her speed, attack, defense, and her heath. Just like how Dreamy Fluttershy did for Rainbow.

Rainbow flew up to catch up with her leaving behind her trademark blur. Before long the two blur reach the limit of the Deep Dream. The two blurs trade blows a few times and Rainbow and Chrysalis flew a few feet from each other.

"Well, I must say. I'm impress.", Chrysalis said, "You are quicker then before."

"Heh, Like you, my Heath, Attack, Defense, and Speed is also increase. In fact, I'm more use to this than you." Rainbow said ready herself again.

"What?!" Chrysalis shouted even Antasma was surprise. Rainbow grin at her and charge. Chrysalis try to threw a spell at her but Rainbow pull out her Hammer and knock it back. Chrysalis was surprise and was hit by her own attack. She control herself and look at Rainbow. She growl and charge up a magic ball, only instead of green like normal, it was purple instead. Chrysalis fire and Rainbow quickly pull out her Hammer again. With the hardest swing she could do, she stop the attack. She started to push back, but couldn't hold it. It blew and knock her away, making her heath drop a bit.

_'Ouch! That strings, Chrysalis magic is even stronger then before with Antasma helping her.'_ Rainbow thought.

_'Rainbow, Let try using our attack. It might help us.' _Dreamy Fluttershy thought to her.

Rainbow smile and lower to the ground with Chrysalis following her. Rainbow land and ran off to the side. Leaving Chrysalis confuse. Once Rainbow was sure she was far enough, Dreamy Fluttershy appear out of her and was curl in a ball as she landed in Rainbow's hooves. Rainbow smile and threw Dreamy Fluttershy in air before a bright grow appear and a ball fill with Dreamy Fluttershy's appear. Rainbow jump on and started roll the Fluttershy ball picking up more Dreamy Fluttershy's as she did.

Chrysalis waited for Rainbow to return, wondering what she was doing. Then she spot a giant yellow-pink ball heading right for her and on top was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow smile and jump off behind the Fluttershy ball and turn so her back hooves were facing it. With a strong buck, Rainbow kick the giant Fluttershy Ball into Chrysalis.

Chrysalis landed on the ground after getting hit and turn to Rainbow to see Dreamy Fluttershy return in her. Rainbow smile as Chrysalis growl. She charge up another magic ball that was purple and threw it. Rainbow decide to dodge it this time and jump in the air and charge at Chrysalis, jumping on her head, jumping back up and land on her head again. Unknowing that Dreamy Fluttershy's appear in numbers as she jump and when Rainbow jump away the Dreamy Fluttershy's started to jump on Chrysalis.

"GRRR! I will crush both of you!" Chrysalis yell and charge her attack.

Rainbow ready her Hammer once more and this time Dreamy Fluttershy help out by added more Dreamy Fluttershy's to Rainbow Dash. Chrysalis threw her attack and Rainbow swing her Hammer. Rainbow fought the attack like before and this time was able to hold it at bay. The magic ball try to get pass Rainbow's hammer but the extra power from the extra Dreamy Fluttershy's made her even with the attack.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy shouted as they push the attack back at Chrysalis.

"WHAT?! AHG!" Chrysalis shouted as she was hit by her own attack.

Rainbow smile as Chrysalis stood in front of her baldy damage from her own attack. Antasma appear out of her and the two retreat.

Rainbow smile still and soon Dreamy Fluttershy appear out of her as the battle was won in their favor.

* * *

Here the test scene. I don't know if I'm going to do this to every boss battle, but I just what to try it out at lease. Tell me what you think.

* * *

******Scene Test 2**

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21: **Another test scene that I thought of for the idea I what to write. Here a test Giant boss fight of Rainbow and Fluttershy doing Mario & Luigi Dream Team. This time with the fight with Giant Chrysalis, Remember it a test scene. I'll be using the same RPG elements from the game as well as ideas I come up with.

* * *

Dreamy Chrysalis was munching on all the love she could. Her dream was what she ever wish for. The Dreamy Changelings bought her more and more. Even time she ate, she grew bigger.

"Hee, Hee, More! More Love! This dream is great! I glad that Antasma talk me into to this! No way Celestia could send her stupid little ponies to stop me!" Dreamy Chrysalis laugh.

"More love coming up!", A Dreamy Changeling said and turn away before jumping back, "AGH!"

The reason was because Rainbow Dash and Dreamy Fluttershy appear after shooting of the cannon below. Rainbow landed on the floor but Dreamy Fluttershy miss and started to fall off.

"WAAA!" Dreamy Fluttershy shouted get Rainbow Dash to turn.

"WAA!" Rainbow shouted and quickly grab her and pull her up.

"Whew! Thanks Rainbow Dash." Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Any time, Fluttershy." Rainbow said before turning to Dreamy Chrysalis.

"My Queen! The Pegasi are here!" The Dreamy Changeling shouted.

Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy ran up to Dreamy Chrysalis and ready themselves for a fight.

"WHAT!? Rainbow Dash and Scary Shy! Grrr! You are no more than unwanted dream creatures in my dream!" Dreamy Chrysalis shouted.

She jump away from them and shouted, "Bring me more love! I need to get bigger so I can crush Rainbow Dash!"

"Yes my queen, more love coming up!" The Dreamy Changeling said and flew away for a second.

"ORDER UP!" He shouted and love in the shape of hearts appear on the plate.

Dreamy Chrysalis ate all of them and grew a bit bigger.

"More! Need to get bigger!" Dreamy Chrysalis ordered.

"EXTRA LAGRE COMING UP!" The Dreamy Changeling shouted.

Very big hearts appear in the plate and Dreamy Chrysalis ate them as well. She grew even bigger, but still wasn't enough.

"MORE! MORE! Not big enough!" Dream Chrysalis order again.

This time the Dreamy Changeling flew down looking uneasy.

"My Queen...um...," He said nervously, "Um...No more love left.

"WHAT?! AGHHHHHHH!", Dreamy Chrysalis shouted, " MUST GET BIGGER! NEED TO GET BIGGER TO CRUSH RAINBOW DASH!"

While she was yelling she inhale every thing except the Dreamy Changelings that ran from her and the Pegasi Friends. After a while Dreamy Chrysalis stop inhaling and grew much bigger then before.

"I WILL CRUSH THOSE STUPID PEGASI!" She shouted again and jump off the platform she was on and didn't even try to fly as she fell.

A Dreamy Changeling flew to were Dreamy Chrysalis jump off and said in worry, "A jump that high and not flying could be fatal!" And flew down to see if their Queen was all right.

Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy flew up to the spot and look down. Dreambert appear next to them and said, "Well, I guess that takes care of Chrysalis. Let get back to the real world and find Princess Celestia."

Both Pegasi nods, but they felt it was a little too easy. They were about to walk away when Dreamy Chrysalis appear in Giant Form and knock them away.

Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy land on the ground from the surprise and stood up quickly and jump as Giant Dreamy Chrysalis jump in front of them.

"HAHAHA! This is my dream! I fear noting! Now to crush you two like the bugs you are!" She said and ready to attack them

Dreamy Fluttershy look worry just like her real world self, but stood tall. After going though things like this before, Dreamy Fluttershy knew she could do it. Real or Dreamy, She and Rainbow stop Chrysalis many time.

Dreamy Fluttershy turn to Rainbow Dash and held out her hoof. "Rainbow Dash." She said.

Rainbow turn and saw Dream Fluttershy's hoof out. Rainbow look back and saw a brave face on her. Rainbow smile and slam her hoof on Fluttershy's.

"Let do it Fluttershy." She said before the both let out a loud "YA-WHOOO!"

Back at the Real World, Fluttershy smile and move her left hoof to push her mane from her neck and her other hoof to revile a glow around her neck as well. Prince Luna saw Fluttershy move and the glow on her neck again.

"Fluttershy? Are you having another nightmare? But you steam calm. Are you fighting Chrysalis? Well then, Good luck My Little Ponies." Luna said and touch the butterfly mark on her neck.

Back in the dream world, many Dreamy Fluttershy's enter the Dream Fluttershy next to Rainbow, each saying, "I do my best!, Let-a-go!, We can do it Rainbow!" Dreamy Fluttershy grew bigger and bigger until she was the same size as Chrysalis.

Rainbow turn and smile. "Fluttershy!" She shouted and flew up and landed on her mane.

Fluttershy touch the tip of her head and said, "Let's do this, Rainbow!"

"Becoming a Giant?! I invent that Girl!" a voice shouted as stomping was heard.

The sound belong to Chrysalis as she stomp forward with her Changeling army following her. One of the Dreamy Changeling appear in front of her.

"My Queen! The troops are ready to fight!" He said.

Chrysalis laugh and said, "Good! Now...SHOW TIME!"

Dreambert appear in front of Dreamy Fluttershy and said, "Remember what you learn! Beat Chrysalis and restore peace to the dream and real world!"

Fluttershy nods and charge at Chrysalis who charge back, the fight of the giants has begun!

Both Fluttershy and Chrysalis jump back as they hit each other.

"GWHAHAHAHAHA! You think you can use my own power against me? Think again!" Chrysalis laugh seeing that she could win this fight.

"That where you're wrong, Chrysalis! I know how powerful a giant can be and I know how to use it!" Fluttershy said and walk up to Chrysalis.

She stood on her back hooves and pull put her hammer. With a powerful swing, she knock Chrysalis into the lava that was part of the battle field. Chrysalis scream before jumping out and landing right back on the platform.

"How DARE you!" She shouted.

Then a few of the Changelings flew behind Fluttershy and shot powerful magic beam that destroy the path behind her. Fluttershy turn and saw the Changeling leave and notices if she was closer, she too would fall in the lava.

"HAHAHA! No where to run." Chrysalis laugh.

"We don't need to run! Fluttershy, Knock her back!" Rainbow shouted.

Fluttershy nods and walk up to Chrysalis again. She pull out her hammer and Chrysalis got ready to block on what she thought was a side swing. Fluttershy swing her hammer up and knock Chrysalis away. Chrysalis landed on a gate platform and stood up as Fluttershy walk up to her. The Changelings appear behind Fluttershy again and destroy more of the platform. Fluttershy look worry and turn back to Chrysalis.

"HAHAHA! Time to take a drip!" Chrysalis laugh and ran up to her.

Fluttershy quickly stood on her back hooves and try to hold Chrysalis at bay but was drag back and stop just before the lava. Chrysalis then pick up Fluttershy and was appearing to throw her and Rainbow Dash in! Fluttershy quickly started to move around and broke out of Chrysalis hold. Staying on her back hooves, she started to push Chrysalis back and Chrysalis push as well.

They went on for a while before Fluttershy use all her strength to push Chrysalis back. Chrysalis place her front hooves down and stop herself. She then lower her head with her horn pointing right at her. Fluttershy quickly caught on what she was going to do. Chrysalis was going to try to ram Fluttershy in the lava! Chrysalis charge and at the last second, Fluttershy move to the left and Chrysalis miss her completely! Chrysalis try to stop herself but took another lava bath.

She jump out and landed back on the gate platform. Fluttershy look at the platform and got an idea. She walk up to Chrysalis who thought Fluttershy was going to attack with her hammer and lower her head. But what Fluttershy did was jump in the air. As long as Chrysalis had her head up, the horn stop Fluttershy's jumping but because it was lower, Fluttershy hit off her head and fly back in the air and drop down on her head again and jump away as Chrysalis stood there a bit dizzy.

Before Chrysalis could shake it off, the gate below her broke, and for the third time, fell into lava. Chrysalis jump out on the other side and Fluttershy jump across to caught up with her. Fluttershy smile, she was holding well on her own. Chrysalis was started to get on the ropes.

"GRRR!" Chrysalis growls and jump behind a small fort. "It not done yet!"

A few Changelings appear on top of the fort and the leader said, "You'll pay, ATTACK!"

A Giant magic ball appear above the fort and Fluttershy took out her hammer and ready to defect it back. That what she did, the magic was knock back and all the changelings off the castle. Chrysalis growl and shouted, "Get them!"

This time Changelings appear out from the gate of the fort carry spears. Two large group of Changelings charge and Fluttershy and jump on her hooves and started to poke her with the spears.

"Fluttershy! Shake them off!" Rainbow shouted as she buck some Changelings off when they reach her.

Fluttershy shook all her hooves and the Changelings fell off her. Then Fluttershy spotted some Changelings flew in front of the castle and Fluttershy took out her hammer again, having the feeling they were going to shot at her. Turns out she was right, the shot at her and she swing side ways. They fire again and she swing up. They fire a third time and Fluttershy swing side ways. After that, the Changelings flew away.

Chrysalis jump on the fort and growl, "Don't think you win because you stop my army attacks!" She shouted and jump.

"Fluttershy, MOVE BACK!" Rainbow shouted.

Fluttershy jump back and Chrysalis hit the ground, hard. Chrysalis jump back up, but she was just to dizzy to try to attack Fluttershy. She turn from Fluttershy and fell back to the ground. Fluttershy walk up to her and stood on her back hooves and grab Chrysalis tail with her front hooves.

"Hope you don't get more dizzy." Fluttershy said and started to spin with Chrysalis.

Fluttershy spin faster and faster. After spinning as fast as she can, she let go of Chrysalis tail and Chrysalis flew into the fort, broke it and was fling into the lava. Chrysalis jump out and Fluttershy walk up to her. Chrysalis turn to look behind her and saw they reach a dead-end.

"What?! No where to go?" She said and started to look around. Fluttershy knew something was up and started to look around as well. Chrysalis then spotted another path not far from them.

"THERE!", Chrysalis roar and jump over the lava, "IT NOT OVER YET CHUMPS!"

Fluttershy soon jump over and came face to face with Chrysalis once again. Chrysalis rise a hoof to the sky and a few of the Changelings appear and use their magic to rise a few towers, stopping Fluttershy from knocking Chrysalis off the path form. Fluttershy did steam worry but Rainbow tap her head to remind her that they were in this together. Fluttershy nods and ready herself for the next around.

Chrysalis started to build magic from her horn and Fluttershy quickly flew in the air to dodge the attack. Fluttershy watch as the beam miss her and waited for her chance. Once she saw it, she drop down when Chrysalis horn was lower to ground. Fluttershy slam on her head and the beam was gone.

Fluttershy walk up and watch as Chrysalis rise her horn high as if Fluttershy was going to jump on her. Fluttershy stood on her back hooves and pull out her hammer. Chrysalis smile and said, "You can't knock me off any more."

"Who said anything thing about knocking you off." Fluttershy said and swing her hammer upwards, knocking Chrysalis back.

Chrysalis stood up as Fluttershy walk up to her. Chrysalis once more build up magic from her horn, this time a lot quicker. Fluttershy quickly flew up seconds of being hit by the beam. Once Chrysalis horn was lower enough, Fluttershy drop down on her head. Fluttershy landed on the ground and smile. Then the Changelings appear behind Fluttershy again and blew part of the platform. Fluttershy grew worry and turn back to Chrysalis who jump back and lower her horn again. Chrysalis charge and Fluttershy stood on her back hooves and caught Chrysalis and stop at the edge of the platform behind her.

Chrysalis pick up Fluttershy again and was going to throw her in. Fluttershy quickly shook herself until she was free. She land on her back hooves and started to push Chrysalis. Chrysalis push back and Fluttershy use all her strength to push Chrysalis away. Chrysalis stop herself and lower her horn and charge once more. This time Fluttershy move to the right at the last second and Chrysalis fell into the lava.

Chrysalis jump out and Fluttershy walk up to her. Chrysalis pointed her hoof in the sky and the Changelings made more towers rise. Fluttershy didn't look to worry and saw that Chrysalis was standing over another gate platform. She walk up to her and watch as she lower her head. Fluttershy jump and spin around. Rainbow flew off Fluttershy head and spin as well. After getting some speed, Rainbow went right back on Fluttershy head and they landed on Chrysalis head, she jump back up and Rainbow jump off her head and spin again. She land on Fluttershy head and they slam on Chrysalis head again. Fluttershy jump up for the third time and Rainbow jump off spinning again. Rainbow land on Fluttershy head and Fluttershy landed on Chrysalis head for the third time. Chrysalis was daze and didn't have time to shake it off as the gate below her broke and fell into the lava.

Chrysalis jump out and Fluttershy jump after her. Chrysalis walk over to the fort near by and jump over. "GET THEM!" She shouted and Changelings appear on the fort. "HAR! HAR! This isn't over!" the leader said and once more a magic ball appear above the forth.

Fluttershy took out her Hammer and defect the ball back. The Changelings were knock off and more took their place in the sky. Fluttershy kept her hammer out and waited for them to attack her. They shot at her and she swung up. They shot again and she swing side ways. They fire a third time and she swung up. They shot a fourth time and Fluttershy swing side ways, After that, they flew away.

"Grrr! Chow time!" Chrysalis shouted as Changelings appear out of the fort carry a giant heart. Fluttershy knew if Chrysalis eat them, she will get stronger. So she ready her hammer and waited for the right time. The Changelings threw the heart and at the right time, Fluttershy swung her hammer to the ground making a shockwave that force Chrysalis to lose her balance and have the heart hit her head. Fluttershy did this two more times before the Changelings retreat into the fort. They then came back out with spears and charge at Fluttershy. Once they were on Fluttershy hooves, they started to poke her and some climb up to were Rainbow Dash was.

Even though Rainbow was tried from the team attack they use, she was still able to knock them off as Fluttershy shook her hooves to knock off all the Changelings. Once they were gone, Chrysalis jump on the fort and jump in the air as to crush Fluttershy again. Fluttershy jump back and watch as Chrysalis smack off the ground and boucle back up dizzy. Chrysalis turn away from Fluttershy and fell down.

Fluttershy once more walk up to Chrysalis, stood on her back hooves, grab Chrysalis tail with her front hooves, and spin her around. Once Fluttershy was spinning as fast as she can, she threw Chrysalis into the fort and was flung into the lava. Chrysalis jump out and Fluttershy walk up to her. Chrysalis look behind her to see another dead-end.

"Wha...Cornered Again?!" Chrysalis said in surprise and look around.

It didn't take long before she spotted a ring not to far from them. She laugh and said, "There where I'll finish you!" and jump over to it. Fluttershy follow right behind her and they both stare each other down.

"Time to say night-night, Scary Shy." Chrysalis said and call out her magic and it spin around her.

Dreambert appear and said, "Fight back in kind, Dreamy Fluttershy."

"You got it!" Fluttershy said and stood on her back hooves and pull out her Hammer. Like Chrysalis, she started to spin.

The two charge at each other and boucle off when they hit. They kept going until Fluttershy knock Chrysalis off into the lava. Chrysalis jump out still spinning. The hit off each other again until Fluttershy once more knock Chrysalis into the lava. Chrysalis jump out still spinning and attack Fluttershy again. This time Chrysalis recover from Fluttershy's hits faster and it took a while before she was knocked in again.

Fluttershy spin back to her spot as Chrysalis jump out of the lava, daze. Fluttershy stop spinning and was dizzy, but quickly shook it off. Fluttershy look at Chrysalis and knew what to do.

"You ready Rainbow?" Fluttershy ask her.

"You bet!" Rainbow shouted.

"Elements..." Fluttershy said as she jump high in the air.

There in the sky were the six dream elements that were in shape of the Elements of Harmony.

"Of..." Fluttershy said as she grab the Element of Magic and Rainbow jump on it.

Fluttershy spun around and stop with all five elements surrounding her and the sixth in her hoof.

"HARMONY!" Fluttershy shouted and threw the element of magic and the rest follow.

Rainbow smile as she steer the elements right to Chrysalis weak point, which was her head. Rainbow hit dead on and all six elements hit Chrysalis right in the weak point as well.

Fluttershy drop down as Chrysalis fell. Fluttershy jump to turn to the viewers and shout, "Oh Yeah!" Rainbow flew up and the six elements stop right behind them, shouting with Fluttershy. The battle was won...was it? Fluttershy notice that she didn't grow back to her normal size and both she and Rainbow started to look around before looking at each other. The scene turn to Chrysalis who was badly weakened by the last attack.

A Dreamy Changeling appear and said, "Oh no! My queen! How can this happen...But there still hope! All of you, give you power to the queen!"

More Changelings appear and a soon green glows appear and cover Chrysalis. Then, Chrysalis grew even BIGGER! Rainbow jump off the Element of Magic in back on to Fluttershy head, they both watch as Chrysalis stood up as if the last attack did noting to her.

"OH YEAH! I FEEL MUCH SRTONGER! CURSHING YOU TWO WILL BE CAKE!" Chrysalis shouted in a booming voice.

Chrysalis started to build up a giant magic ball and shot it at Fluttershy, who pull out her hammer and swung it as hard as she could. She stop the attack but it push back. Fluttershy start to push back and with all the strength she had, knock the magic ball back at Chrysalis who grab it. She was able to hang on to it but it exploded, knocking her back into the lava. It didn't hit her, but Fluttershy could tell that now was a good time to use the finally attack.

"Elements..." Fluttershy said jumping in the air.

"Of...huh?" Fluttershy once more reach the elements and was about to grab the Element of Magic when Dreambert appear and made the Elements bigger. Fluttershy smile and grab it and Rainbow on. Fluttershy started to spin the Element of Magic and stop as the other five appear right behind her.

"HARMONY!" Fluttershy shouted as she threw the element.

Rainbow now saw she was straight across from Chrysalis and steer her way there. Chrysalis already recover and started to throw green magic balls at her. Rainbow steer clear of the attacks and hit Chrysalis dead on again. All Giant Elements hit Chrysalis and she fell again.

Fluttershy drop on and Rainbow flew up. Each of the Elements flew behind Fluttershy and Dreambert flew next to them. Fluttershy smile and she and Rainbow shouted, "OH YEAH!"

* * *

Here the test scene of a giant boss battle. Now this fight is more base off the game. I took out some thing like having the platform being taking out more than once, Chrysalis doing more than one charge and others that might not be seen. Maybe I'll start the story later, If you fans want me too. I might be different with each battle, some might be good and some might be bad, but we won't know until I get to them. Now I'll be skipping the small enemies fights but will have the training in so you can at lease know I made it from a RPG game. Tell me what you think. Later!


	4. Fluttershy's Mansion 5, 6, and 7 ideas

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey every one. I got a little up date about the Fluttershy's Mansion Stories. After Sun-Moon and the Fluttershy-Luigi after that, I come up with a fifth and sixth book of the Fluttershy's Mansions. Book five is a little different then the last four books. In book five, Nightmare Moon is not the main villain. A new ghost is and his name is Terror the Ghost King. Terror the reason why Nightmare Moon was bought back as a ghost after the Elements defeat her and the reason why she came back after her defeats against Fluttershy. After Terror see Nightmare Moon fall for the fourth time, He believes Fluttershy will make a great warrior in his plan to turn all Equestria inhabits into ghosts. He enter Fluttershy's dreams and try's to turn her into a ghost but Nightmare Moon, who over heard his plan, stop him before he gets the chance. Then using her powers Nightmare Moon force Fluttershy to wake up and told her that until Terror is defeated, she will team up with her.

Nightmare Moon even share her powers with Fluttershy but to do that she has to be _inside _Fluttershy in order to do so. Fluttershy agrees but is not sure about it. Nightmare Moon turns in to mist form and enter Fluttershy though her _mouth_! At first Fluttershy doesn't tell any pony that Nightmare Moon inside her until Nightmare Moon takes over her body. When Nightmare Moon does, Fluttershy grows to be as tall as Nightmare Moon and even gets a horn. Fluttershy only gets the helmet and the hooves armor and stays in her normal color, However, Nightmare Moon has control and discard the Ghost Seeker. Now you might think there a catch to all this. While Nightmare Moon is indeed help Fluttershy stop Terror, her real plan was to take over Fluttershy body completely so she can control one of the elements but it was foal by the two forms of Fluttershy know as Sun Fluttershy and Moon Fluttershy.

Fluttershy discover Nightmare Moon betrayal and learns that Terror grows stronger because Fluttershy has a ghost inside her. Her Sun and Moon forms remove Nightmare Moon and Fluttershy is no longer able to use ghost powers. However, the two forms, Nightmare Moon, and herself Team up to take down Terror. After that Sun and Moon Fluttershy's disappear and Nightmare Moon leaves saying that she won't attack Ponyville for a few months and warn Fluttershy about looking at the moon.

Book six is back to it old roots as well as some new ones. This book tells what Nightmare Moon means about looking at the moon. Because when Nightmare Moon was taking out of Fluttershy some of her power stay in. Now this part might remind you of a show off of Nicktoons, When Fluttershy looks at any type of moon, Nightmare Moon's power is awaken and Fluttershy turns into a look alike of her, only keeping her color. Like with Nightmare Moon in her she discard the Ghost Seeker, unlike when Nightmare was in her, Fluttershy has no control over herself and can't even speak, she just let out loud inhuman, in the story case inpony, roars. However she does not attack any pony do to Nightmare Moon thought of them be her subjects and Fluttershy thought of her friends.

Luna was able to stop the problem but Fluttershy still changes, this time under the Crescent moon like Luna's and Nightmare Moon's cutie mark. I haven't thought if Fluttershy going to find away to free herself from Nightmare Moon's power but learns how to use it. When she transforms, she again looks like Nightmare Moon only this time with all the armor on her and her cutie mark is replace with Luna's and Nightmare Moon's.

I did think of a seven book that takes place after Equestria Girls and in that story Nightmare Moon goes to that world and takes it over with ease because there no Elements of Harmony. She even take over the mind of that world Fluttershy and made her into her new Shadowbolt, Night Shy. The Equestria Fluttershy soon follows and is turn into that world Fluttershy and at first there a little confusion but it clear up after Fluttershy fights some Shadowbolts to keep the others save. However, like with Twilight, Fluttershy has until the moon reach it highest peak and the gate way will close and it won't be until another 30 moons until it open and during Fluttershy whole stay there, the will be a crescent moon every night, so she will still transform. Her new name for her Transformation is Nightmare Fluttershy. Due to that she a look like of Night Moon.

These are some of the many ideas I what to share with you. Of course once I get Dark Moon, Sun-Moon, and Fluttershy-Luigi team up (No name for it so that just a cover name until I have one), Ghost Terror and Nightmare Fluttershy will be work on. If you have your own ideas for the Fluttershy Mansions books please feel free to PM me. Also if you what you can help me finish the Dark Moon book so I can get started on the fan made books. And feel free to help me on my fan makes books as well. V.K has already gave me scenes for intros, boss battles, sometimes mission endings, and sometimes Bonus Missions starts.

I am almost done with Dark Moon, I'm doing the Portal Mission and then the Fight for the last Dark Moon piece and the Bonus Mission before I get to the final fight with Nightmare Moon. I hope to hear some thing about this idea soon and Yes I do plan on Making the Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy Dream Team book as well if your wondering. Please leave a review or send me a PM if ideas come to mind.


	5. Three games Ideas

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey every one. This time a got three crossover ideas for you. The first one is something I thought of a lot of times. I have already talk to Prank1ng about it. How many of you like Sonic the Hedgehog and MLP crossovers? I been reading them and like I said before I been thinking on making my own. As some of you can guess, Rainbow Dash plays Sonic hands down. I'm stuck between Scootaloo and Twilight for Tails since Scootaloo wants to be as cool as Rainbow Dash like Tails wants to be as cool as Sonic and Twilight just as smart, or maybe smarter, as Tails. Apple Jack is Knuckles, they do get hot headed, but Knuckles a lot more then Apple Jack. Pinkie Pie as Amy, they do look like they can be best friends, No chasing Rainbow around like Amy does with Sonic however. I know some of you think Pinkie should be Shadow but I got someone else for him and that from the first gen of MLP, Firefly. The other Sonic characters I haven't pick yet. Fluttershy is going to be two different characters, Maria in Sonic Adventure 2 then play the role of Cream though out the rest, Rarity will play as Rouge the Bat and Discord as Dr. Eggman. If you have a MLP character that can fit the rest please send me the Pony and the Sonic character it will play in my PM.

Next is something different, I'm returning to the N64 for this game and that Banjo-Kazooie. At first I was going to use Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash but, I decide to give the Mane 6 a break and go with some characters that made little time in my stories. I'm taking about the CMC's. So here what I got from looking around on the net, Apple Bloom as Banjo, Scootaloo as Kazooie (don't worry I know she can't fly but I'll think of something for that move) Twilight as Bottles to teach them the moves. Diamond Tiara as the witch, I know her name I don't think I can spell it right without looking her name up. I see Zecora as Mumbo and Trixie as Humba, but I trying to decide on my own if I should change those two or leave them the same. I haven't thought how it going to go yet but I have a start for now.

Last but not lease, I'm once again returning to the N64, this time for a game I haven't play in a long time, Yoshi Story. This time the whole Mane 6 plays in this one as the Yoshi's and I might use Celestia and Luna as the secret back and White Yoshi's. I thought on this a little and decide that the Elements were stole and the Ponies around Equestria were turn into babies expect the Mane 6 who was turn into fillies because Twilight was casting a spell at the same time as the spell turn all the ponies into babies. Celestia and Luna was more powerful then the spell and was just turn into fillies. After finding them and seeing their whole world being turn into a story book like adventure, the find the Elements and fight Chrysalis. I believe that Bowser and Chrysalis are great team because they had the same plan, Marry someone to take over a kingdom and both were stop by the heroes.

That all I have for now, if you have any other ideas or like to help me on writing these stories, please PM me or send me what you think in the Reviews. Thank you! Gotta Juice!


End file.
